Question: Evaluate the following expression when $a = 5$ and $b = 2$. $8$ $a$ $^2 + 3$ $b$ $ - 10$
Explanation: Substitute $5$ for ${a}$ and $2$ for ${b}$ $ = 8{(5)}^2 + 3{(2)} - 10 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 8(25) + 3{(2)} - 10 $ $ = 200 + 6 - 10 $ $ = 196$